Crappy Pick-Up Lines
by i-wanna-be-an-avenger-32
Summary: Dean says a bunch of terrible pick-up lines to Cas. Fluff, drabble. One-Shot. Destiel.


Sam had known it would happen ever since he first met Cas. It was so obvious—the bedroom eyes, the not-so-discreet flirting... What he hadn't expected was Dean being a huge dork about it. Dean and Cas had been together for a while now, but Dean hadn't stopped being stupid (although Sam suspected a lot more happened when he wasn't around). However, today had to be the worst of all.

"Hey good-looking. Are you from Tennessee? Because you're the only ten I see," Dean joked, wiggling his eyebrows and smirking at the angel.

Cas tilted his head. "...You know I'm from Heaven, Dean. And... I don't understand why you're affiliating me with a number."

"Are you religious?" Dean asked, his stupid smirk stuck to his face.

"I... well, yes. I _am _an angel... Why do you ask, Dean?" Cas asked, so genuinely confused.

"Because you're the answer to all my prayers," Dean winked.

"I don't _always_ respond to your prayers," Cas said. His head tilted even more. Sam rolled his eyes.

Dean wasn't going to stop. "Can you give me directions... to your heart?" he asked.

Cas squinted his eyes. "I believe it's beneath my skin and my ribcage, where it usually is." Sam let out an actual laugh at that one. Cas was never going to understand any of this.

"Remember me?" Dean asked. "Oh, right, I forgot. I've only met you in my dreams."

"You met me before I ever showed up in one of your dreams, Dean," Cas said. He furrowed his brows together. "Are you feeling all right? You seem to be changing the subject to strange things at a rapid pace."

"Just go with it," Sam told him.

"Is your dad a baker?" Dean asked.

Cas looked at Dean like he was dying of a fatal disease. "Dean, my father is God. You know this."

"Well, you've got some nice buns," he smirked.

"Thank you," Cas said, staring Dean in the eyes.

Sam cleared his throat loudly. He was _not_ going to put up with anything too scarring.

Dean smiled at Cas. "Did it hurt when you fell from Heaven?" Cas frowned, and his eyes grew shiny and bloodshot, like he was about to cry. His eyebrows turned up. Dean widened his eyes. "Oh, shit," he said. "Crap. I—Sam, any help?"

Sam laughed, shaking his head. "Not getting involved."

"It did," Cas said, quietly. "It did hurt, very much, falling from Heaven."

Dean's eyes were darting around, looking at every feature on Cas' face. _Crap_. "Cas, I didn't... It's... It's just a thing that people say. I didn't mean it literally... I just forgot—"

"It's okay, Dean," Cas said, his face still sad.

"Dammit," Dean muttered. He was so unsure of what to do. "I'm sorry," he said again. "I really mean it, Cas. I'm sorry."

"I know," Cas said, his head down. "It's okay; you're forgiven."

Dean looked around the room. He felt like he should be doing something. He shot a half-hearted smile at the angel, getting an idea. It wasn't too brilliant of an idea, but anything was better than the depressing and slightly awkward silence in the motel room. "Hey, kiss me if I'm wrong, but your name is Armando, right?"

Cas looked up at Dean and smiled. "I understand where you're going with this now." He leaned in towards Dean, wrapping his arms around the other man's neck, and pressed their lips together. Dean couldn't help but smile into the kiss. He moved one of his hands into Cas' already-messy hair and the other on his shoulder. Cas' lips were chapped, but Dean didn't care. He liked it. He liked Cas. He liked kissing Cas, and he liked kissing Cas with no shame in it.

Sam let out a loud, forced cough. "Um... guys?" he said.

Dean and Cas pulled away, hands still on each other. Cas was lost in the bright apple green of Dean's eyes, and Dean, while he loved the shade of blue Cas' eyes were, didn't let himself get distracted. He smiled. "I hope you know CPR, because you took my breath away," he winked. Sam got up and started to leave. He'd had enough of the crappy pick-up lines.

Cas broke away from Dean, concerned. "Sam! Come back! I don't know CPR!"

"He's not gonna die," Sam assured him on his way out. Dean and Cas stared at the door until it slammed shut.

Dean turned to Cas and smirked once more. "Hey, do you have a mirror in your pocket?" he asked.

Cas smiled, confused but having a slight idea about what was happening now. "No... why?"

Dean winked. "Because I can see myself in your pants."


End file.
